Smile
by DetectiveMiniCookies
Summary: Kise Ryouta a freshmen in Seirin High is a famous model and a prodigy, being able to do things that an average individual cannot. Whether it's in his studies or sports— he's the type of person who's able to handle anything reasonably well with only the slightest bit of effort. But that in turn makes it hard for him to find something worth really trying for. Can he find it? AU FIC


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Author's Note: Hi! It's my first story for Kuroko no Basuke. I don't really know where this story will go but I'll try my best to give you guys something worth reading. Warning: English is not my first language. I was just inspired to do a Kise and a female Kuroro in a whim. By the way, Kise and Kuroko attends Seirin in this story and there is no Generation of Miracles. This is an Alternate Universe story. Sorry for the lame title not really good at making titles.**

 **Hi fellow filipinos who are reading this :D**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Mundane**

Plastering another fake smile through the throngs of his fan girls who are fighting just to see him in the crowded hallway of his new school. Kise Ryouta made his way despite the oncoming stampede fearing to be late for his first class in his first day of High School.

"KISE-SAMAAAAAAAA~" Hearing this, he doubled his speed and had run through the corridors despite breaking the rules of not running in the school premises but he had no choice but to run than to face raging hormonal women in his tail. Finally seeing his salvation or in other terms his classroom, he quickly opened the room and closed it in fear of being found.

"Who are you young man? Did you not know that you've been 20 minutes la-" the teacher's words was left hanging as she finally notice the man who was standing in her class was the one and only Kise Ryouta, a popular model who has been the front cover of Zunon Boy for the past few years as well appearing in different fashion magazine and runways to cater the most up to date fashion trends. It has been apparent that his teacher as well his fellow classmates was surprise more likely the girls celebrating for their luck in having _the Kise Ryouta_ in their class while the boys are fuming because for sure they have lost their chance in having girls attention because of the blonde haired man.

'Damn, that Kise.' was the only thing running from the boys mind, the only apparent sign that they were not please in Kise's presence was the deadly glares that was aim at him.

"K-KISE RYOUTA-SAN?!" the teacher shouted undignified, shocked from having a very famous and handsome student. It was her first time seeing the young model in person. She was really starstruck from Kise Ryouta's handsome features that no wonder have gotten him in becoming a model. It was not really hard to see the blushing face of the teacher as well as the female population in the class, some sporting a bloody nose.

"Sorry sensei! Do I get detention?" Kise asked not really oblivious to the effect he has on his teacher and fellow classmates.

"O-OFCOURSE NOT KISE-KUN!" the teacher, Ayumi Mizuhara said as she stared at the handsome young man's face who was now smiling at her.

"Thank you, sensei." he fake smiled at the teacher. His whole class was now in chaos because the girls are pretty much jealous of the teacher because of his smile was directed at her while the boys just groaned in defeat and annoyance for their teacher who was obviously showing non-objective favour to the blonde, because in normal occasion, their teacher was very adamant in having a student who was lazy and does not come on time for her class. They remember a particular time that one of their classmate who was late just by 2 minutes had already gotten an earful sermon and a week worth of cleaning duty after class and just because he was famous and good-looking he was exempted to the rule.

"Mizuhara-sensei, I think you're being unfair." a quiet voice said.

"Kuroko?!" they all but shouted, it was normal for Kuroko to be forgotten when she attends her class, and when she speaks she often got someone shock or sometimes the person was so surprised that she was there all along that they gotten heart attack and was sent to the infirmary. Due to her weak presence the people around her seems not to bother her presence. Sometimes it has advantages like when it was 'lunch time hour rush' she was able to buy her lunch earlier but sometimes some people thought her a ghost or something because of their failure to notice her.

Ayumi Mizuhara who seems to be awoken from her stupor because of Kuroko's words. "What are you exactly implying? Kuroko-san" the teacher asked with a bite in her words, glaring at her student who apparently disrespected her and had cut short her amazing conversation with Kise Ryouta.

"You're being unfair, Mizuhara-sensei." she once again repeated in her soft monotone voice.

"Y-You Brat! Detention!" She all but screamed at Kuroko because of humiliation.

The young girl just quietly gathered her things and stood up in her seat with a simple bow to the teacher she exited the room. Not even glancing at the hot model beside her teacher.

Kise was speechless at the act of the blue-haired girl. She was brave, he give her that. To straightforwardly told your teacher the bias favouritism in her face with no ounce of fear was a feat itself. It was also due to her indifference towards him that she did not sided with him. (AN: Kiss was used to people siding him to gain his favour)

 _'How interesting, Kurokocchi.'_

He was woke from his stupor when he heard the grumbling of the female population and their teacher.

"That brat! Who does she think she is," the female students just nodded their head in agreement.

"I deeply apologize, Kise-kun. But don't mind what happened earlier." the teacher said batting her eyelashes at him.

Kise just smiled with fake cheerfulness. "Sensei, What is her punishment?"

Seeing the smile on his face, really enhances his features, blushing before answering "Well she'll be cleaning the whole floor for the rest of the period."

"I see. Then I guess I should help her." In his statement all were shocked.

"WHY?!" all girls screamed in question.

"You don't have to, Kise-kun. Just let her clean it. It's her punishment for disrespecting me. You can take a seat now." Mizuhara said with a seductive smile on her face as she run a finger on his arm. The girls are now sending the daggers on the teacher because of her fingers touching Kise inappropriately.

"She's right." Kise said with a smile on his face.

"HUH?' much to the bewilderment of his teacher and classmate.

"I'm late right. I think I deserve the punishment rather than her, right Mizuhara-sensei." he said in an awfully cheerful voice. "So please excuse me. I still have lots to clean~." Kise said removing the hand of his teacher in his arm before dashing to the door and before he completely exit he flashed a wink.

* * *

He hates his face.

Truth to be told, he once said that his face was his asset, and because of his career's demand in having a pretty face and a body to boot that was plaster in every fashion magazine. But after finding out that he can't even go to a damn convenience store to buy his favourite popsicle was really annoying.

He thought it was just a popsicle. What could go worse than that.

It was when he was just barely teenager when his sister had suggested in finding him a hobby that would make him busy for the summer vacation. Because he was really smart and has a talent of copying others that it was effortless of him to be good at any sport he wished to play.

But...

It was also the reason he doesn't have any friends in his age.

Either in sport or academics, he usually rank 1 effortlessly much to the envy of his classmates.

 _"Saga-kun! Let's play basketball." Kiss said cheerfully. but his smile dropped when he saw his friends face. "Are you okay? We can just pla-" he was cut short when he was pushed back in the ground._

 _His face was full of hurt as he looked towards his friend. "Don't you understand? For someone smart like you, you act dumb." Saga said as he glared at Kise._

" _What? I don't under-" he was again cut off as he saw tears in his friend's eyes._

 _"I don't wanna be friends with a freak like you! You don't understand even if I play hundred times and tried my best. I will only lose to you! I don't wanna see you again!" he said before storming off._

Leaving him all alone.

Their hatred for him just had started...

 _"With a perfect marks of 100/100, Kise Ryouta-kun." his elementary teacher announced, but none had even clapped or congratulated him even once._

 _"Damn that Ryouta, taking 1st place again."_

 _"I think I will stop aiming for the top cause he will just place top 1. I don't stand a chance."_

It hurts...

In Kise's young mind, it hurts to be the reason that the people around you lost their will and give up. Because of it, he stopped playing any games and that also no one wanted to play with him because he always win. He also didn't study with passion like in the past and that even if he didn't study he'll just pass the exam with flying colors.

One day his sister Kikono who was cooking their lunch when she notice something amiss with her little brother. It was around this time of the day that his brother will be returning home after a game with his friends but he was just sitting all by himself at the sofa flipping channels on the tv.

 _"Is there any problem? Kisecchi?" her sister looked worriedly at her brother. "Where's Saga-chan?" after hearing the name of his friend. He stiffened and tiny drops of tears started dropping on his face._

 _"Kisecchi?"_

 _"They hate me." was all he said before he was enveloped in a hug by his sister._

 _"Am I a freak, neesan?_

 _"Ofcourse not! Why would you say that?" Kikono looked at his brother worriedly._

 _"Well because Saga-kun said I was a freak. When I invited him to play baseball last week. He said that I'm a freak and that he doesn't want to be friends with him anymore." His face downward. He doesn't want to face his sister because he was so pathetic._

 _His sister just hugged him tighter than before. Understanding flood in her eyes. It was only the two of them in the house, their parents are pretty busy in handling their business for them that it was already Kikono was the one who had practically raised Kise. Even at a pretty young age, they had already saw the intelligence of Kise, like he was advanced in some of his classes because he was really good at it, that the average student find solving math problems and studying english hard. So it was not really surprising that his classmates will hate him for it._

 _Kikono gently wiped his brother's tears. "It's okay. Kisecchi. It just means that Saga-chan and the others who hate you are not really your friends. Because true friends does not envy each other but support each other. Do you get me Kisecchi? It's not your loss if they don't want you as a friend and I think that it's their loss because they don't see how adorable my cute little brother is." Kikono said before pinching Kise's cute cheeks._

 _"Okay, neesan." Kise said before smiling at his sister._

Kikono seeing that Kise will be sad if he'll just stayed at their house with no one to play with. She sent his application in her model agency. Luckily seeing his pretty face they had hired Kise to be a model for their summer cover.

As years pass, it did not go without notice that Kise had been deteriorating from the inside. Seeing him hardly study or take a game seriously, Kikono worried for his brother that he is bored from everything he does.

"Kisecchi? Are you okay?" his sister asked with worried eyes as she stared at his brother who was reading magazine in his bed.

"Ofcourse neesan! Never been better." Kise said with a smile though his sister has seen through him.

'Kise...'

It continued until now. Not caring of everything. Showing everyone his cheery face and outgoing personality to mask his utter boredom and sadness away from everyone from seeing his true feelings.

The hole in his heart getting bigger and bigger as he faced people who attaches to him because they will gain something from him like the pride of having dated a model and the likes that made him even more ignorant to everything else because everyone who wants to be with him seems to have a motive. they stayed because they wanted something from him.

"How cruel." he said for the first time, pain radiating from his eyes.

* * *

 **Reviews are cherished! The next chapter will be updated in a few. Depending from your feedbacks~ I really need your opinion! Thanks for reading. Until next time :D**


End file.
